UKEED Royal Army
UKEED Royal Army is responsible for ground based operations within the UKEED Royal Armed Forces. In recent years, full professionalisation and a major equipment overhaul have transformed them into a relatively well-equipped force. Mission * The Royal Army represent the most important component of the UKEED Royal Armed Forces and they are destinated for execution of various military actions, with terrestrial or aeromobile character, in any zone or direction. * The Royal Army must, independently or together with other Eastern European military branches, conduct operations and defensive or offensive battles, for capture, or destruction of the invading enemy, being part of national, or multinational military structures. * A part of the units which compose the current operational structure of the Royal Army, must be able to conduct military operations outside the national territory, together with the international military forces. Divisions *'Army Command' - Niš **3rd Military Police Battalion - Niš **5th Military Police Battalion - Belgrade **246th NBC Battalion - Kruševac **21st Signal Battalion - Niš *'1st Army Brigade' - HQ Novi Sad **10th Command Battalion **11th Infantry Battalion **12th Self-Propelled Artillery Battalion **13th Self-Propelled Missile Launcher Artillery Battalion **14th Air Defense Artillery Battalion **15th Tank battalion **16th Mechanized Battalion **17th Mechanized Battalion **18th Engineer Battalion **19th Logistic Battalion *'2nd Army Brigade' - HQ Kraljevo **20th Command Battalion **21st Infantry Battalion **22nd Infantry Battalion **23rd Self-Propelled Artillery Battalion **24th Self-Propelled Missile Launcher Artillery Battalion **25th Air Defense Artillery Battalion **26th Tank Battalion **27th Mechanized Battalion **28th Mechanized Battalion **29th Logistic Battalion **210th Engineer Battalion *'3rd Army Brigade' - HQ Niš **30th Command Battalion **31st Infantry Battalion **32nd Infantry Battalion **33rd Self-Propelled Howitzer Artillery Battalion **34th Multiple Rocket Launcher Battalion **35th Air Defense Artillery Battalion **36th Tank Battalion **37th Mechanized Battalion **38th Mechanized Battalion **39th Logistic Battalion **310th Engineer Battalion *'4th Army Brigade' - HQ Vranje **40th Command Battalion **41st Infantry Battalion **42nd Infantry Battalion **43rd Self-Propelled Howitzer Artillery Battalion **44th Self-Propelled Rocket Launcher Battalion **45th Air Defense Artillery Rocket Battalion **46th Tank Battalion **47th Mechanized Battalion **48th Mechanized Battalion **49th Logistic Battalion **410th Engineer Battalion *''' 5th Army Brigade''' - HQ Tirana **50th Command Battalion **51st Infantry Battalion **52nd Infantry Battalion **53rd Self-Propelled Howitzer Artillery Battalion **54th Self-Propelled Rocket Launcher Battalion **55th Air Defense Artillery Rocket Battalion **56th Tank Battalion **57th Mechanized Battalion **58th Mechanized Battalion **59th Logistic Battalion **510th Engineer Battalion *'6th Army Brigade' - HQ Tuzla **60th Command Battalion **61st Infantry Battalion **62nd Infantry Battalion **63rd Self-Propelled Howitzer Artillery Battalion **64th Self-Propelled Rocket Launcher Battalion **65th Air Defense Artillery Rocket Battalion **66th Tank Battalion **67th Mechanized Battalion **68th Mechanized Battalion **69th Logistic Battalion **610th Engineer Battalion *'7th Army Brigade' - HQ Vinkovci **70th Command Battalion **71st Infantry Battalion **72nd Infantry Battalion **73rd Self-Propelled Howitzer Artillery Battalion **74th Self-Propelled Rocket Launcher Battalion **75th Air Defense Artillery Rocket Battalion **76th Tank Battalion **77th Mechanized Battalion **78th Mechanized Battalion **79th Logistic Battalion **710th Engineer Battalion *'8th Army Brigade' - HQ Debrecen **80th Command Battalion **81st Infantry Battalion **82nd Infantry Battalion **83rd Self-Propelled Howitzer Artillery Battalion **84th Self-Propelled Rocket Launcher Battalion **85th Air Defense Artillery Rocket Battalion **86th Tank Battalion **87th Mechanized Battalion **88th Mechanized Battalion **89th Logistic Battalion **810th Engineer Battalion *'9th Army Brigade' - HQ Cahul **90th Command Battalion **91st Infantry Battalion **92nd Infantry Battalion **93rd Self-Propelled Howitzer Artillery Battalion **94th Self-Propelled Rocket Launcher Battalion **95th Air Defense Artillery Rocket Battalion **96th Tank Battalion **97th Mechanized Battalion **98th Mechanized Battalion **99th Logistic Battalion **910th Engineer Battalion *'1st Motorized Brigade' - HQ Knin **Command Company **1st Mech. Battalion **2nd Mech. Battalion **1st Motorized Battalion **2nd Motorized Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Engineer Battalion **Air Defence Battalion **Recon Company **Signals Company **Logistics Company *'2nd Motorized Brigade' - HQ Maribor **Command Company **1st Mech. Battalion **2nd Mech. Battalion **1st Motorized Battalion **2nd Motorized Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Engineer Battalion **Air Defence Battalion **Recon Company **Signals Company **Logistics Company *'1st Air Defense Missile Regiment' - HQ Gyor **Command Support Battalion **1st Air Defense Missile Battalion **2nd Air Defense Missile Battalion **Logistics Support Battalion *'1st Mixed Artillery Brigade' - HQ Niš **Command Battalion **Combined-Arms Artillery Rocket Battalion **1st Howitzer-Cannon-Artillery Battalion **2nd Howitzer-Cannon-Artillery Battalion **3rd Howitzer-Cannon-Artillery Battalion **Logistics Battalion *'2nd Mixed Artillery Brigade' - HQ Bucharest **Command Battalion **Combined-Arms Artillery Rocket Battalion **1st Howitzer-Cannon-Artillery Battalion **2nd Howitzer-Cannon-Artillery Battalion **3rd Howitzer-Cannon-Artillery Battalion **Logistics Battalion *'3rd Mixed Artillery Brigade' - HQ Ungheni **Command Battalion **Combined-Arms Artillery Rocket Battalion **1st Howitzer-Cannon-Artillery Battalion **2nd Howitzer-Cannon-Artillery Battalion **3rd Howitzer-Cannon-Artillery Battalion **Logistics Battalion *'River Flotilla' - HQ Novi Sad **Command Company **Logistic Company **1st River Squad **2nd River Squad **1st Pontoon Battalion **2nd Pontoon Battalion **93rd River Center Equipment The Land Forces are completely self-sufficient in the production of small arms, most of which are produced by the Zastava Arms company. Small Arms Anti-Tank weapons Armoured Vehicles Category:UKEED